Twice the Dessert
by Peinstailedbeast
Summary: Sakon and Ukon are playing a few "games". They are surprised of the person who comes to join them and participate with them. lemon yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Twice the Dessert

It was another eventless day at Orochimaru's hideout plus a storm was brewing outside. And poor Sakon was bored. He played at least forty-three games of Solitaire and had lost the majority of them. He sighed miserably and threw the cards in the air. He flopped back onto his bed biting his nail.

"I wonder what Ukon is doing," Sakon watched the remainder of the cards drift to the floor and the single one that landed on his chest.

Lazily Sakon reached out grabbing the card that landed on him. He turned the card over to reveal the 3 of hearts. He frowned at the card and threw it which proved to be pointless since it only went a few meters. Groaning Sakon threw his legs over his bed.

"I have to find Ukon. He's the only one who knows how to keep me busy," Sakon hopped up heading out the door determined to find his twin.

The twins decided to get separate rooms. This was the only way they could think of to be free of each other. Orochimaru was too happy to give the twins what they wanted especially since it meant that he didn't have to listen to their endless bickering which interfered with him getting laid. Actually everyone was much happier since he wasn't cranky any longer.

Arriving at his brother's room, Sakon smirked and quietly let himself in knowing that Ukon never locked his door. He smiled seeing his brother sleeping peacefully. Cautiously, Sakon walked over to his brother looking around. He smirked when he saw Ukon's clothes thrown in the corner of the room. He reached out and touched his brother's cheek fondly. Before getting in the bed, Sakon removed his shirt. Sighing, Sakon wrapped his arms around Ukon's waist pulling him closer.

Ukon moaned and turned onto his side facing his brother. He curled into the warmth that unbeknownst to him was Sakon. Unconsciously, Ukon wrapped his arms around Sakon and snuggled into his chest. When Ukon finally settled back to sleep, Sakon smiled and ran his fingers through his brother's hair. He placed his hand on Ukon's cheek lifting his face to meet his.

"I love you, brother," Sakon spoke before locking his lips with the sleeping Ukon.

Sakon had to admit that taking advantage of a sleeping Ukon wasn't as fun as he thought. He was about to pull away until he felt Ukon's grip tighten around his waist. What truly got him off guard was the pressure being applied to his lips, as well as, the wet appendage forcing its way into his mouth. Sakon's eyes shot open as he finally freed himself from Ukon. He slowly looked at Ukon, who appeared to be sleeping until his eyes opened and watched Sakon.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to have your way with me while I'm trying to sleep," Ukon sat up in his bed scratching his head tiredly.

The blankets covering his body slowly fell exposing his bare chest. Sakon watched his brother. He always had admired the older boy, even though, they were always fighting. He sat up and grabbed his brother's arm while leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, brother. I was bored and wanted you to occupy me," Sakon lifted his eyes to look at his brother.

Ukon looked down at Sakon and smiled. He wedged his arm from Sakon's grip then wrapped his arm back around his brother's waist.

"Come here Sakon," Ukon began pulling Sakon towards him.

Sakon nodded and climbed into Ukon's lap. Smiling, he brought Ukon's lips to his. Both boys sighed as their lips collided. Ukon had to admit that it had been awhile since him and Sakon played together. Even though it been awhile, he knew that Sakon wouldn't disappoint him. He also knew that he was lucky to have Sakon as his lover, even though, he irritated him at times.

Ukon groaned as Sakon began rocking his hips playfully. He broke the kiss between them which caused the younger boy to pout. Ukon kissed those beautiful lips once more before kissing his way down to his brother's neck and began sucking at the sensitive flesh.

"Ahh Ukon," Sakon threw his head back grabbing a handful of his brother's hair.

Ukon smirked up to the boy in his lap, "it's alright Sakon. Soon I will give you what you want."

Sakon whimpered and thrust his hips down. He jumped suddenly when he felt Ukon's hand creeping into the back of his pants. He gasped as two of his brother's fingers were thrust into his un-expecting entrance. Sakon pulled his brother's head back by his hair. Ukon winced before he was pushed onto his back. He looked up at his brother whose eyes were burning with lust. He touched Sakon's cheek and pulled him into a deep intimate kiss. Sakon moaned into the kiss happily as his brother fingered him.

Ukon smiled at hearing the noises erupting from his brother's lips. He pushed Sakon's hips closer to his as he began thrusting up. His actions caused the both of them to break the kiss and moan. Ukon added a third finger into his brother's tight ass. He watched hungrily as Sakon groaned and dropped his head panting.

"Feel what you do to your brother Sakon," Ukon grabbed one of Sakon's hands and placed it onto the bulge in his boxers.

"I promise I'll make it better," Sakon licked his brother's cheek.

"I know you will and in return I will give you what you desire," Sakon screamed as Ukon thrust his fingers inside him deeper.

Sakon shook in lust. Slowly, he leant over and kissed his brother again. Ukon slid his tongue into Sakon's mouth. Their tongues danced to the familiar beat that only the two of them knew.

They were so occupied in pleasing each other that they didn't hear the knock at the door. Nor did they notice the door open as a figure walked in on the unsuspected scene.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The twin's shot their heads towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Twice the Dessert chapter 2

Kidomaru was standing in the middle of the doorway in shock. He looked between the twins then notice what exactly Ukon's hand was doing to Sakon. Ukon pushed himself up while wrapping his free am around Sakon to pull him closer. The youngest of the three buried his head into his brother's neck embarrassed. Ukon looked at his brother and frowned at his action.

"Do you mind?" Ukon glared at the spider charmer.

Kidomaru tilted his head and remembered that he left the door open. He closed the door then looked back at the two boys on the bed. The oldest one watching his every move.

"What exactly is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious," Ukon removed his fingers from his brother's entrance and began sucking on them.

He swallowed as he watched Ukon. Unconsciously, Kidomaru licked his lips and walked towards the small desk that stayed next to the bed. Ukon tightened his arm around Sakon protectively.

"You aren't disgusted about all of this," Sakon shyly looked at him.

This caught the spider charmer off guard. After all the years he has known Sakon, he had never seen him like this. Like his brother, Sakon would never allow anyone or thing get in his way. He took crap from no one. He had always been proud, straightforward, and a little cocky but NEVER has Sakon been shy.

Kidomaru smirked at them as he got closer, "Actually I think it's kind of hot."

"You enjoy it," the twins looked at each other quickly. "Incest I mean." Ukon raised an eyebrow at Kidomaru.

"Only when it's the two of you," Kidomaru touched Sakon's lips softly with a finger. "Honestly, I wanted to be with Ukon for quit sometime."

Sakon tore his head away from the touch. He was hurt. He had a crush on Kidomaru since the day they met when Orochimaru came to recruit him and his brother. He was everything Sakon wanted: strong, cool, funny, handsome, and not judgmental especially when he found out that the twins were gay.

*Why would he want me especially if he could have Ukon* Sakon felt the tears building up.

"I want him to leave," Sakon whispered to his brother.

"That's not happening," Kidomaru straightened himself.

"Why the hell not?" Ukon growled hating to see his brother hurt.

"Simple it's because I also wish to be with Sakon," Kidomaru stood his ground.

"You can't have us both," Sakon yelled.

"I don't see why I can't. I feel . . . off not having both of you around whether we're fighting or just hanging out it's not the same as having the two of you with me by my side."

"What do you mean?"

"You two are like a dessert like a sweet, delicious and well-proportioned cheese cake. Together you are the well mixed cake batter that everyone tries to fight over so they could be the first ones to lick it out of the bowl but apart you're just as important. Ukon is the thick sweet crust that holds the cake together while you on the other hand," Kidomaru touched Sakon's cheek kissing his lips softly. "You are the sweet strawberry topping that gives the cake its unique taste every time you bite into it and keeps you begging for more."

Slowly Kidomaru got onto the bed behind Sakon and began rubbing the boy's shirtless chest. Kidomaru's lips attached to Sakon's throat dragging out soft pleasurable moans from the boy. Ukon watched as Kidomaru began pleasuring his little brother. He was kind of jealous of Sakon because he also had his eyes on Kidomaru for a while but it was obvious who he chose.

Seeing no reason to stay, Ukon handed his brother to the spider charmer and began to remove himself from the bed until something grabbed him from behind. He turned realizing that one of Kidomaru's arms was wrapped around his waist. He looked at the boy and saw his brother curled up in Kidomaru's arms and they both were watching him.

"I don't remember telling you that you can leave," Kidomaru pulled Ukon back onto the bed bringing him into a deep slow kiss.

Unable to fight back, Ukon gave into Kidomaru's advances wrapping his arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Sakon smiled at seeing the more submissive side of his brother. Not wanting to be left out, Sakon lowered his head and began sucking on Kidomaru's nipples. Biting and teasing them with his warm tongue. The spider charmer growled pushing both boys on their backs.

Kidomaru smirked at the two bodies lying before him, "I wonder what I should do first. I could take you both or take one while the other watches or better yet," Kidomaru's smirk deepens as he ran his hands down both the twins' chests. "Or I can watch as you take each other. Yeah I think that would be fucking hot."

Ukon whimpered at the lust filled gaze that the spider charmer looked at him and his brother with as he got comfortable on the bed. Wanting to please their new lover, Ukon slowly turned to his side and brought Sakon's lips to his. Sakon moaned into the kiss as his brother began running his hands over his already sensitive body. Sakon pulled away from his brother breathing hard and lips swollen. Smiling, Sakon climbed on top of his brother and latched onto his neck sucking hungrily at the exposed flesh.

Breathily speaking his brother's name, Ukon tilted his head allowing his brother better access to his neck. Bit and lick the troubled flesh a few more times before he leant back to take a look at the red mark on his brother. It went beautifully with his brother's pale skin. Slowly, Sakon began to travel down Ukon's body. Stopping shortly to molest the twin pink nubs on his brother's chest. Soon Sakon was back on his journey, kissing down his brother's abdomen until he reached the rim of his brother's boxers.

Sakon looked at his brother questionably. Ukon nodded his approval knowing that this was the first time that he ever allowed Sakon to take control like this and that the younger male was hesitant. Accepting his brother's approval, Sakon began to remove the troublesome clothing freeing Ukon's weeping member. Ukon gasped as the cold air hit his over-sensitive groin. Sakon gently grabbed his brother's member and licked the crying tip, which earned him a groan from Ukon. Sakon smiled at his brother's appreciative moans. He began to kiss down the other's shaft and add an occasional lick now and then.

"Please . . . stop tea . . . aaaaah . . . stop teasing me," Ukon moaned breathlessly.

At his brother's request, Sakon took his whole member in his mouth. Ukon quickly entwined his fingers into his brother's hair throwing his head back. Sakon began bobbing his head at a steady pace trying to make sure that he didn't choke himself on his brother's shaft. When he was use to his brother in his mouth, Sakon started twirling his tongue around Ukon's tip. Sakon moaned as Ukon began fingering him lazily. Ukon bucked his hips almost gagging his little brother at the sudden sensation.

"AHHH . . . Sakon please . . . more," Ukon begged as he felt the familiar pressure of his orgasm rising inside him.

Sakon sped up his pace wanting to please his brother. He began playing with his brother's sack to help add to his pleasure.

"Yes . . . I'm about . . . t-to cum," Ukon breathed loudly.

He was ready to cum until he felt pressure painfully being applied to his dick denying him from his orgasm. Ukon growled and snapped his eyes open ready to kill anyone who denied him his release. He saw Kidomaru kneeling over Sakon smirking down at him as he held his brother tightly in his arms.

"No you don't love, not yet," Kidomaru purred as he held up a small bottle.

"What's that?" Sakon whispered as he began rubbing his ass against Kidomaru's clothed erection.

"Lube, I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Just hurry, please I can't hold it much longer," Ukon whimpered trying to thrust into Kidomaru's hand.

"Of course love."

Kidomaru unscrewed the cap and poured some of the cool liquid into two of his hands. One began coating his own overlooked erection while the other covered Sakon's with the lubricant. Ukon watched as Kidomaru touched himself and Sakon. The sight and noises his brother was making made him realize, even more, how much he wanted to cum. When he was done coating Sakon, Kidomaru placed two of his fingers at Ukon's virgin entrance.

"I think it's time you tried something new," Kidomaru said seductively as his eyes darkened even more with lust.

Before Ukon could reply, Kidomaru thrust his fingers inside of him. Ukon screamed at the foreign pain in his lower back. Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as Kidomaru continued stretching him. Hating to see his brother in so much pain, Sakon went to his side and began kissing him.

"Trust me, if you relax and slowly meet his fingers it will feel a lot better," Sakon said between kisses remembering the time he lost his virginity back there.

Nodding, Ukon took his little brother's advice and began to slowly move his hip towards Kidomaru's thrusting fingers. Like Sakon said, the pain began to take the form of pleasure. Sighing, Ukon started to thrust faster wanting more of what Kidomaru was willing to offer him. Chuckling Kidomaru pulled his fingers out.

"Now it's time to show your brother how good it feels to be taken by another," Kidomaru pulled Sakon back to his chest.

"But I don't know how, I'm usually the one being taken," Sakon admitted looking at his brother lying before him ready and willing.

"Then let me help you."

Kidomaru took a hold of Sakon's member and placed it at Ukon's entranced. Slowly, he helped push it past the first ring of muscles. Both twins moaned as Kidomaru guided Sakon the rest of the way inside Ukon. Ukon laid there panting as he adjusted to Sakon being completely within him. As the twins got use to their new found pleasure, Kidomaru guided his own painful erection to Sakon's awaiting entrance.

Ukon opened his eyes, which he never knew he closed, and begged Kidomaru with his eyes to move. Smiling, Kidomaru slowly thrust into Sakon forcing Sakon to thrust into Ukon. All three boys moaned in pleasure. Kidomaru continued his slow thrusting so the twins could get use to the rhythm. He never expected them to pick up the pace so soon. Suddenly, Kidomaru found himself ramming into the younger twin and all he could hear was Ukon's screams to 'go faster' and 'harder' and Sakon's load breathless pants and moans.

Kidomaru growled as he neared his climax. He reached around Sakon and began pumping Ukon's swollen erection.

"Yes . . . Gods Yes . . . More . . . ahhhh please I'm a-about to . . . ahhh," Ukon moaned unable to finish his sentence and continued moaning.

"AHHHHH . . . me too," Sakon added leaning closer to kiss his brother.

Kidomaru grunted and picked up his pace listening to the sound of their flesh smacking against each other and the twins beautiful music as they moaned and screamed for him to finish them. Suddenly, Sakon and Ukon let out a loud pleasant moan as they both climaxed together. Ukon sighed as he felt his brother's seed spill inside of him for the first time and probably not for the last time, especially if he had anything to do with it. With a few more thrust, Kidomaru soon found release in Sakon's tight ass. Feeling Kidomaru's finish, Sakon collapses onto Ukon panting loudly. Ukon wraps his arms around his brother on the verge of sleep.

Kidomaru pulls out of Sakon bringing the younger boy with him, so Sakon can pull out of Ukon. Ukon whimpered as he was emptied and his source of warmth was taken from him.

"Sorry baby," Kidomaru smile softly kissing Ukon sweetly.

Kidomaru lies beside the older twin bringing Sakon on his other side. Both twins snuggled up to Kidomaru's sides, smiling at their new found happiness. Kidomaru kiss both boys' foreheads and wrapped his arms around their waist.

"We love you," Sakon sighed sleepily as Ukon nodded his agreement.

"I love you both as well."Kidomaru held them tighter to him

"Good- night," Ukon spoke nuzzling Kidomaru's neck.

"Good-night loves," with that Kidomaru too feel asleep happy with his new sweet desserts.


End file.
